helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikame Kana
|image = D4EmEpFU4AAnckw.jpg |caption = Mikame Kana, April 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-2015 |agency = (2013-2015) |label = (2013-2015) |generation = 19th Generation |join = May 5, 2013 |left = February 26, 2015 |days = 1 Year, 9 Months, 21 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |twitter = }} Mikame Kana (三瓶海南) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 5, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event alongside five other girls. Biography Early Life Mikame Kana was born on August 28, 1998 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 On May 5, 2013, Mikame was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event."つんく♂プロデューサー、ハロプロ研修生イベントで持論を展開。「リズムは人生だからね。」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2013-05-05. On June 8 and 15, Mikame participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2014-2015 Sometime in December 2014, Mikame left Hello Pro Kenshuusei and created a Twitter account, although her departure wasn't confirmed until February 26, 2015."ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2015～3月の生タマゴShow!～ 出演者更新！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2015-02-26. (Archived) Personal Life Education= When Mikame joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third year middle school student. She is presumed to have graduated high school as of March 2017. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Mikame Kana: *'Kame-chan' (かめちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Mikame Kana (三瓶海南) *'Nickname:' Kame-chan (かめちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-02-26: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Moving jaw quickly *'Hobbies:' Collecting stuffed animals *'Motto:' "Koukai no kako chousen no mirai" (後悔の過去　挑戦の未来) *'Favorite Colors:' Blue, Purple *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono! *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Trivia *She is half Samoan. *She wanted to sing "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono!. *She auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after seeing an advertisement for it in the newspaper. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being able to dance and sing. *She thought it was embarrassing to not be able to catch on during lessons. *She thought she wouldn't lose to any other member in moving her chin really fast. *She wanted to be an idol that's good at talking. *She considered her most feminine aspect sneezing. *She would have liked to go to California, because she thinks California is a cool name, and also do bobsledding for the Winter Olympics. *She said she drinks a lot of Coca-Cola. *She would have liked to own a Greek tortoise or European tortoise as a pet. *She wanted to be the best at MC and talking, which she would be the funniest and most ridiculous person to make everyone in the audience laugh. *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked second at "forgetting items the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Fujii Rio, she said that Fujii was good at dancing compared to her. They were also generation-mates and she thought that Fujii was a good person to aim to be like. *She was bad at finding the rhythm. When she first joined she couldn't hear it at all, but she was still bad at hearing a 16-beat later on that she wondered if she would be able to soon. *Her dream was to become great at singing and dancing, even though she thought she was the worst Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she would build up her abilities. She would have liked to be an idol, but if she couldn't she would have also liked to be an actress or the funniest talent on TV. *In late 2013, Tsunku commented on Mikame: "When you overdo the dance movements I can see you falling out of step, so I want you to work on getting smaller, more stable movements down so as not to do that." *As of 2018, her favorite Hello! Project members are Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Kamikokuryo Moe, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno and Doi Rena. She also likes Juice=Juice as a whole.Mikame Kana Twitter Update 2018-09-21. See Also *Gallery:Mikame Kana *List:Mikame Kana Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Twitter *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014 es:Mikame Kana Category:Blood Type A Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:August Births Category:1998 Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Virgo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Mikame Kana Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2015 Departures Category:Tiger Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation